Big Time Best Friend
by AnonymousWriter2282
Summary: James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos had a really awesome girl friend back in Minnesota, named Juliet Keller. She moved away before they got famous. Now she's at the Palmwoods with her new friends and co-stars. Camille/Logan, James/Heather(Liz Gillies), Leave a review with what other couples you'd like to see I suck at summaries


Being in California was one of the greatest feelings that Juliet Keller ever felt. Having been born and raised in Minnesota, then suddenly uprooted to Maine at the end of her ninth grade year. She was happy that she was some place warm. She was really looking forward to seeing was her old best friend whom she'd known since they were toddlers, Carlos Garcia. Of course she was also looking forward to seeing James and Logan, not so much Kendall. They were dating when they were younger but broke up before she moved. She wasn't looking forward to awkward meeting.

"Juliet Elizabeth Keller, are you dressed yet?"

"Mother this is my first day in Hollywood. I want to blow minds."

"Fine, if you are not dressed and in the car in 15 minutes. I'll just call the Palm woods and cancel your room-."

"Fine, I'm coming mother."

She could hear her mom's footsteps retreating and she stared in the mirror. She was wearing a pink and black Striped Polo, tight black skinny jeans, and pink and black high tops. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and nodded in satisfaction.

She sighed and walked out to her mother's car her little brother in the backseat. They had made a pit stop at Starbucks before heading to Palmwoods. She would be living at the Palmwoods with the other three girls in the show. She heard that Palmwoods is a famous hotel where most of the celebrities live. That place is where the career of the celebrities starts.

Her heart was pounding from nervousness as she walked through the lobby of the Palmwoods. The first thing that she noticed was that all the lockers were decorated to show off the students' personalities.

"Wow, this place is cool," Ryan whispers looking around.

"I know right." Juliet replies.

Juliet continued to look around the lobby hotel while her mom checks in the receptionist desk with that big body man. Ryan was at her side and she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand thought is messy mop of blonde hair.

"Dude, you're messing up my do," Ryan whined pulling away.

"Hey! Are you new here?" a brown haired girl said walking over to them with a blonde at her side.

"Yeah. I just got here. My name's Jules and this is my little brother Ryan." Juliet introduces herself and Ryan before reaches her hand out to shake the girl's hand.

"I'm Camille. I've been living here for 4 years. And I'm an actress here." Camille introduces herself. "This is my roommate Jo Taylor."

"What are you doing here? I mean, you're living here there must be a purpose," Jo asks her.

"Oh well I just got my first acting role in… On Thin Ice," Juliet said timidly.

"The new show at focuses on the lives of teen figure skaters, I auditioned for that," Camille said excitedly. "But I'd have to skate and I can't ice skate let alone Figure skate."

"Well my sister is the best skater ever. She's been on ice seen she was three. Mostly hockey but she's a really good figure skater," Ryan smiled.

"Hockey, my boyfriend loves hockey." Jo smiled, "Let's introduce you to them."

"Great Idea," Camille said as she grabbed Juliet's hand and runs towards some guys. "Hey guys, there's someone I want you guys to meet."

Camille grabs Juliet's hand and starts to introduce her. "Guys, this is…"

"Jules?" The guys shout in unison and their jaws drop.

"Kendall? Logan? James? Carlos?!" Juleit asks in disbelief.

"Jules you're really here," Carlos smiled happily.

"Oh my god it's been years!" Juliet squeals, throwing herself into Carlos armed wrapping her legs around his torso.

"I missed you so much Carlos," Juliet said pulling away. "I missed you all."

She hugged Logan then James. When she hugged Kendall, it feels awkward yet it feels great too. She really didn't want to feel this way about him so she quickly turns to Carlos.

"Wait, you guys knew each other?" Camille asked she and Jo looked really confused about this whole thing.

"She's my best friend! Our moms met in birthing class! I'm six days older than her. She is the reason James, Logan, Kendall, and I are even friend," Carlos exclaimed and Jules blushed.

"Really? You guys are so close, huh?" Jo asked.

"Well Carlos and I were the closest after… well that's not important," Juliet blushed before hearing 'Famous' played full blast in her pocket.

"Crap," Juliet hissed pulling out her cell phone and turning away from the group as she picked up.

"Juliet Elizabeth Keller! Where are you Ryan and I looking you," Her mother's voice scolded .

"Mom! I'm at the pool," Juliet said. "With Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall."

"Oh dear lord I feel sorry for the people here."  
"I have no Idea what you are talking about mother."

Juliet's mother came into view with Ryan smiling, "When you five are together things tend to break."

"I love you too mom," Juliet smiled hugging her mom.

"It's really nice seeing you again boys. It's been 3 years," Mrs. Keller says to the guys. "Are your mom's here too?"

"No, it's just my mom and my sister who join us here," Kendall says. "You can meet her later if you want, I'll go tell my mom."

"No, I'm not staying. Tell her I say hello," Mrs. Keller smiled before turning to Juliet. "You take care of yourself. We have to be leave."

"Oh, where's our apartment?"

"You are in 2G."

"We're in 2J. That is close to our apartment! It will be just like the old day," Logan smiled.

"Good to know. I will be calling Jen to check up on you." said Mrs. Keller, "Behave."

Juliet grabbed her little brother and pulled him into a hug, "What have I taught you?"

"Don't dumb enough to be a goalie," Ryan smirked.

"No… well yes, what else," Jules smiled.

"I've got to love what I'm doing. Be it hockey or lacrosse," Ryan said softly.

"Right," Jules smiled as she watched her mother and bother leave before turning back to the guys. "So, how are my favorite boy?"

"Great, but why are you here?" Logan asked.

"I'm … acting again. I got casted on the new show … On Thin Ice," Jules smiled. "I'm going to be living here with the other three stars."

"Really? That's awesome! Congratulations!" were some of the things the guys exclaimed, hugging her.

"Keller! We've been waiting for you," a bubbly voice called out from behind. Jules turned around to see the face of Amanda Swindle previous broad way star and one of Jules's co-stars. Her other to co-stars Heather Fox model turned actress and Cordelia 'Cori' Santiago.

"Mandy! Hevs! Cori!" Jules exclaimed hugging each of the girls. They had all spent the last 5 months at skating boot camp and they really clicked.

"Is that…" Amanda smirked looking over Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos.

"They are," Heather smiled.

"We are not doing this," Juliet glared before turning back to the boys. "Come by later, we really need to study the script. We start filming next week."


End file.
